Erotic Kind of Dance
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: "His tongue darted past his lips and tentatively traced along Evan's bottom lip. When he opened his mouth slightly in response, Pietro slipped his tongue past his lips and let it brush against Evan's" PWP, rated M; just in case - Pietro/Evan smut :D.


_Readersss: I honestly think there should be more of these two. They're so great :) And they really don't get enough love~ So that's why I wrote this here story.  
><em>

Warning: PWP and intense gayness (Oh, baby ;D)

Enjoy :D.

* * *

><p>Pietro was undeniably turned on. He shifted uncomfortably as he pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes immediately wandered toward dark skin. It was after a practice game after school so everyone was changing and going home. Only, 'everyone' would be Evan and Pietro, having been forced to help gather all the scattered balls.<p>

Pietro's breath caught in his throat when his rival lifted his damp t-shirt over his head, leaving his well-toned chest exposed. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he felt the blood rush to his groin, causing a sharp intake of breath.

He watched carefully as Evan grabbed his clean shirt and moved to put it on. Faster than even he could register, he slammed Evan's back against the row of lockers, pinning his wrists on either side of his head. Evan's eyes widened and, in his shock, he dropped the shirt he was holding.

"Pietro, what—" Before he could even finish, Pietro slammed his mouth against his greedily. He stared intently into Evan's widening gaze and, after a few unresponsive seconds, slightly pulled away, his nose grazing Evan's.

He waited with bated breath and, when Evan still didn't struggle, leaned in closer. Their lips brushed, but didn't fully connect, as Pietro gauged his response. He waited another second and then gently placed a chaste kiss, forcing himself to pull away again. He nearly grinned when he saw Evan's eyes half-lidded.

Dropping his wrists, Pietro cupped the sides of Evan's face, letting his lips brush his slightly before adding more pressure. His tongue darted past his lips and tentatively traced along Evan's bottom lip. When he opened his mouth slightly in response, Pietro slipped his tongue past his lips and let it brush against Evan's.

After a minute, he pulled away to gently kiss him again. Then he trailed kisses along his jaw line, moving lower until he reached the pulse on his neck, his forearm leaning against the locker for support. His tongue darted out and he let it run along the length of his neck before nipping and sucking at it attentively.

He felt, rather than heard, a quiet moan vibrate in Evan's throat and Pietro felt a fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He felt Evan's hands grip tightly at his hips, pulling Pietro's body flush against his. They both simultaneously gasped at the feel of their erections pressed together through the thin material of their basketball shorts.

Taking in a shaky breath, Pietro shifted, effectively rubbing their members against each other. He felt himself gasp again when the grip on his hips tightened and Evan roughly grinded his hard-on against his; he grunted in response. Pietro pulled back slightly and let his hand run down the muscles on Evan's abdomen.

The hand on his waist, which had at some point traveled under his shirt, twitched and tightened its hold. In the next second, he found their positions switched, his back colliding with the cool metal of the locker. It took him a minute to catch his breath and recognize the familiar sharp end of Evan's spike pointing threateningly in his face.

"What… what do you think you're doing, Maximoff?" Pietro observed Evan's lust-struck expression; felt the heat run straight to his core. His eyes traveled down Evan's body to the obvious bulge and then back up to his flushed face. He licked his lips, "I'd have thought that was obvious."

Evan's eyebrows rose questioningly before narrowing into a glare. He roughly shoved his leg between Pietro's, earning nothing more than a quiet moan. Evan's face flushed red and he pulled back quickly, leaving Pietro off balance.

"I'm leaving." Pietro stared incredulously and moved in his path. "You're gonna leave… like that?" He pointed downward; Evan fumed. "Look who's talking!" He attempted to push past him, but Pietro moved in his way again.

"Okay, fine. You're gonna leave _me_ like _this_?"

He used both hands to motion down to the still throbbing bulge in his shorts. Evan's face darkened more and Pietro took a careful step forward. Evan frowned, but when he didn't take a step back, he moved forward again. Evan's eyes narrowed. "That's your own fault."

Pietro reached a hand out toward his shorts but Evan caught it in his hand, careful to keep a tight grip. "Don't—" Quicker, he reached with his other hand and lightly grazed the ever-present bulge. He heard Evan's breath hitch and smirked when he leaned into his touch.

Teasingly, he lightly ran his fingers along the silk of his shorts, eliciting a distressed groan; Pietro bent toward his ear. "Admit it, you like it when I touch you." He added more pressure but immediately pulled back when Evan leaned into his hand again. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of another distressed moan.

"S-stop that…" Pietro laughed quietly in his ear and moved his hand between them again. Before he could touch him, Evan pushed his wrist aside and, instead of pushing him away, urged his hips forward in a rough grind. Pietro, caught off guard, moaned a little louder than he would've allowed.

Just to spite him, Evan rolled his hips against him again and Pietro pressed his forehead to the nape of his neck, quietly moaning Evan's name. He swallowed hard and rubbed up against Evan again, tingles of pleasure running down his spine. "Fuck," Evan pulled away, still holding firmly onto Pietro's wrist. "Can I leave now...?" Pietro noted the hesitant tone and moved forward to placed a gentle kiss on Evan's lips. "I'm not through with you yet, Daniels." Nibbling at his lip, Pietro slyly moved his hand down the length of his body until he reached the elastic of Evan's shorts.

He felt him tense up when he let his fingers slip past the elastic. "Hey w-wait… Don't – Ah!" Pietro smirked and rubbed Evan's length, teasing the tip every so often with feather-light touches. "Nnngh. P-pietro…" He leaned in close towards his ear, pumping his hand slower to tease Evan. "Hmm?"

"S-stop—mmm" Pietro licked the shell of his ear and stopped his hand. He moved to pull his hand out and take a step back. "If you insist—" A hand clamped tightly onto his shoulder and Evan's breath was hot near his ear. "I meant… haah… stop teasing." Pietro smirked against the skin of his neck, slowly pumping his hand again. Evan groaned Pietro's name and he felt his member throb anxiously.

"Jesus, Daniels… you're pretty lewd, aren't 'ya?" He nibbled Evan's ear and quickened the pace of his hand. Evan arched more into Pietro's touch as he struggled to keep his breathing even. He let Pietro's name slip past his lips again and Pietro's eyes glossed over with lust. He moved again to capture Evan's lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue in to graze Evan's every so often.

He felt his body tense up against his and seconds later a warm liquid covered his hand. He smirked, removing his hand, and watched Evan slump slowly to the floor. He brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked each digit clean. Evan's eyes widened, "Pietro you… you...!"

Pietro let a grin slip, "Pleasure doing business with you, Daniels." He swallowed hard at Evan's slumped form. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his chest rose visibly with each breath; his cheeks stained a dark red. He felt his mouth dry again and his erection throb almost painfully.

"Well, I'll be excusing myself. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Pietro winked at Evan's incredulous look and Quicksilvered all the way back to his room before Evan could say anything. He licked his dry lips and let his hand run over the still prominent bulge in his shorts. That was something he really needed to take care of.

He let his hand slip inside his shorts, thoughts of Evan urging him to his release.

* * *

><p><em>Rigghhtt. It's basically my first time writing stuff like this so I'm a little bit iffy about it. It might seem a bit awkward too... well it seems awkward to me. Anyway, this is something I wrote a while back and just had the chance to post it up now.<em>

Reviews are welcome; they help me fix things that need fixing. Also, I'd really like to know what you thought :).

I'm not gonna re-read this for mistakes and what-not because I'm a little embarrassed I even wrote this. Haha. (Super pervert O.o) [I'm also a liar, because a few hours later, here I am correcting it and adding things that, hopefully, make this story a little bit more presentable and readable]

~Unbalanced Kiss.


End file.
